The disclosed embodiments relate to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a memory card socket controlled by software and a data processing apparatus including the memory card socket.
Since memory cards may easily store information of high capacity and are portable, memory cards may be widely used in electronic devices such as smartphones and computers. Memory cards capable of performing fast read and write operations and having larger storage capacities with smaller physical sizes have been developed and released in response to demands for high speed, small size, and high capacity. Generally, a memory card is used after being inserted into a memory card socket formed in an electronic device. However, if a memory card is suddenly removed or isolated from a memory card socket during operations of an electronic device by mistake of a user, a fatal problem may be caused in the electronic device, for example, stored data, may be damaged or errors may occur in a system of the electronic device.
The disclosed embodiments are directed to preventing or reducing the occurrence of one or more of the problems set forth above.